


a lovely mess

by embracedself



Series: Henvy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Song: A Lovely Mess (Front Porch Step), Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Seven years since Ella died, Lucy, Ivy, and Henry move forward.
Relationships: Henry Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey, Lucy & Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey, Lucy & Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)
Series: Henvy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013661
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	a lovely mess

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to witchyxwoo on tumblr for reminding me that i would die for ivy belfrey.
> 
> also, should i continue this fic? i feel like it has the potential to be continued. let me know in the comments!
> 
> much love xo
> 
> missy

It had been seven years since Ella Mills had died today.

The day was hard for Lucy, her only surviving daughter, of course. Her mother died when she was three. She missed Ella in the way one misses their teddy bear — distantly, comfortingly. But the memories of her mother aren’t there. Instead, all she saw when she pictured comfort was her father, Henry, and Aunt Ivy.

Aunt Ivy— how to describe her? She made nice cookies. She gave the best hugs. She came to live with Lucy and her father when Lucy had been five. Or at least, that’s the story to be told. Naturally, Lucy didn’t remember anything of the sort happening.

Anyway, today was sad. She watched all day (It was a Saturday. Of course the day to be ruined was a Saturday.) as rain fell, as lines on the windows disappeared, as her father frowned at his newspaper. The way Aunt Ivy kept baking goodies. Not that Lucy complained about that last one!

It wasn’t a _total_ loss of a perfectly okay day though. Her father and Aunt Ivy kept looking at each other, sharing glances. Lucy wasn’t sure what they meant yet. But today was the day— she would find out!

Sliding up onto the bar stool of the island, Lucy looked around the kitchen. The counters were filled with cookies, icing bowls, and cookie DOUGH! Even better. Lucy licked her lips. Focusing, she looked up at her aunt. “Aunt Ivy?”

Ivy Belfry stopped in her tracks. Spared a glance behind her, looking toward Lucy, then returned to stirring the cookie dough. “Yeah, honey?” She asked gently.

Making sure that her dad wasn’t here, Lucy leaned forward to look at Ivy. “I see the way you look at Daddy.” She told her aunt. “He looks at you too. But I don’t know how or why.” She frowned, puzzled. “Is this ‘cause today’s sad?”

“Um.” Ivy said intelligently. “That’s a good question. Very good question. How does your dad—“ Ivy took a deep breath. It didn’t matter how Henry looked at her. Today was ‘the sad day’ as Lucy had dubbed it.

“It probably is, honey.” Ivy managed to smile as she turned around again to face Lucy. “Your dad and I, we remember your mom a lot on this day. We just want to make sure we keep her memory alive. You know, she used—“

“To bake. I know Aunt Ivy. I’ve heard all the stories.” Lucy sighed. It wasn’t that Lucy didn’t want to have memories of her mother, the fact was just: she didn’t have any. She didn’t need any. She had Aunt Ivy and her father. What more did she need?

“I just want to preserve her memory for you, sweetheart.” Her dad came up behind them, making Lucy jump when he put hands on her shoulders. “Is this wild child bothering you, Ivy?” Henry teased.

“Not at all,” Ivy promised. “She just had a few questions about the stories.” She smoothed her apron down her waist.

“Alright, good. Go get to work on your homework, kiddo. Aunt Ivy will probably come bug you about it later if you don’t.” Henry joked again. Ivy rolled her eyes with good nature. He wasn’t _entirely_ wrong though…

Ivy watched as Henry took a bit of uncooked cookie dough from the bowl and sat on the same island chair that Lucy had been in.

“Seven years.” Henry commented, more resigned than bitter at this point. “Can you believe how big Lucy’s gotten?”

“So smart, too. She was asking questions… about the way you look at me.” Ivy was purposeful in her determination not to look at the man.

“The way I look at you?” Henry questioned.

“And the way I look at you. When the other isn’t looking.” Ivy acknowledged. Still stirring in those chocolate chips.

“Oh-kay, I’m gonna need more cookie dough for this.” Henry commented, running a hand through darkened hair. “What should we do?”

“I could move out.” Ivy immediately suggested. “Not that I _want_ to. We’re brainstorming, Hen.” She hurriedly added.

“You could.” Henry agreed, biting his lip. “No, that won’t work. Lucy would miss you way too much and so would I.” he confessed, last words turning to a whisper.

Realisation began to dawn inside his heart. Hope blossomed into hers.

“I would miss both of you very much, but I can find an apartment down the street or something.” Ivy offered. “Or… I could stay.”

“You could, yeah. And I- If pressed, I’m sure we’d all say we want you to stay.” Henry promised. “Probably without all the pressing buttons, part too.” he gave a short laugh.

Ivy finally turned around, seeing his nerves written all over his face, even though he had flour and cookie dough in front of him. “What are you not saying, Henry?” She raised a manicured eyebrow. She wanted to hear him say it first. Needed to. If this was going to happen— it had to be him to step forward.

“We need you to stay, Ivy. I need you to stay. Because I….” Henry blurted. “Because in these seven years, I have had no one but my daughter and _you_ to bring me happiness. You are the only two people who can manage it.” He flicked a bit of flour at her, making her stutter unintelligibly.

It gave him just enough time to sweep off the island bar stool and take her into his arms. “....You bring me happiness. Like I have only known once, like I can only see with you. But you’re not a second choice— you’re not my only choice either. I would let you go if you wanted, but now that I’ve started this ramble, I just want you to know that… that…” Henry’s words were taking Ivy’s breath away. She still couldn’t speak.

“I love you, and I wouldn’t be able to bear it if I could have made you stay and didn’t.” Henry whispered. His arm around her waist gripped harder, and she was pinned between the island counter and his arms. Her own hands finally found purchase in his hair, despite the flour all over her hands.

“I don’t want to go.” Ivy has a hand in his hair, the other gripping his neck. But it’s Henry who breaks the distance, kisses her like he’s wanted for the past five and a half years. The kiss is messy, their teeth clashing and flour going everywhere. It’s perfect. Everything he’s wanted for so long, and as far as Ivy goes? Clinging to him like a lifeline, arching her back for him like she had in so many dreams before.

“Don’t go.” Henry whispered against her lips. “Don’t go, okay? We need you.” He finally pulled away from their first, fearless kiss. Their foreheads touched.

“I won’t ever go.” Ivy muttered, stealing another slow kiss from his lips. “I love you. I need you too.” She promised in a rush, “But I think you also need a shower. Your hair is a mess.” She let out a startled laugh as she pulled away enough to see the streaks of white in his hair, and flour all over his shirt from where she’d had her apron on top of him.

He laughed, breathless and beautiful as he turned to go and do that. “Alright. And Ivy?” He waited. Let her turn around. She was smiling so wide, her kiss swollen lips upturned in a way that he had never seen before. Now he knew her secret, and she knew his… well, he hoped this wouldn’t be a one time thing.

“I love you too.” He promised. She giggled, and god, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Henry knew he’d do anything to repeat it. “I think I could tell, Pillsbury dough boy.” She nonetheless rounded the counter and stole another kiss.

“Now go.”

Henry practically floated down the hall, happier than he’d been in a long time, towards his shower when he was stopped by Lucy’s voice. “Hey Dad, what’s the square root of— Flour. Why do you have Aunt Ivy’s flour all over your shirt? Does she know? If she doesn’t know, she may kill you.” Lucy stated cheerfully.

Henry came to a halt. Luckily, or unluckily, he wasn’t sure yet— the apartment was small enough for Ivy to have heard the conversation. He had to answer this right. Carefully. Not upset his daughter on ‘sad day’ but also— he wouldn’t deny there was now something between Ivy and him.

“You know that look you saw between me and Aunt Ivy?” Henry started. He wasn’t sure where the confidence came from, but his voice didn’t shake. “That look, uh, it’s called love. We love each other, bitty. Does that— is that okay with you?” He walked back over to the door where she had stuck her out from. Knelt down so he was eye level with his daughter.

“Daddy, of course you love Aunt Ivy! We all do.” Lucy raised a suspicious eyebrow… so like her Aunt. “Unless you mean like mummies and daddies love.” She was smart, Ivy was right. Not that Henry had needed a reminder.

“Well I think I do.” Henry told Lucy seriously. “I think you could say that. For sure.” He corrected himself. “I love your Aunt Ivy, but your Mummy was very special. And she’ll always have a piece of my heart, especially so because she gave me you, bitty.” Henry promised.

Lucy flushed with happiness. “I love my mummy too, ‘cause she gave me you.” She giggled, wrapping both arms around her father’s neck. “But I love Aunt Ivy ‘cause she makes me happy. She’s like my mummy.”

Behind the corner of the hall, Ivy silently let a tear fall.

“I bet, if you asked really nicely, we could get her to let you call her that.” Henry tapped his daughter’s nose. “What do you say? We’ll do up a nice surprise for your new mummy.” he gave her an encouraging smile.

“Yeah daddy! Let’s do it.” Ivy turned away, not wanting to ruin her own surprise. “But first you gotta shower. And then we go out shopping! I want to do this NOW!” She demanded.

“Okay, okay bitty. We’ll do it as soon as possible. But for right now, go cuddle your aunt. She needs it yeah?” Henry ran a hand through Lucy’s hair.

“Yes sir.” An order Lucy was happy to obey for once, finally! She ran down the hall, happily going to find her aunt as she skipped. She would have to keep it a secret, she told herself. She wanted this to be a surprise.

“Hi Aunt Ivy. Did you get the cookies in the oven?” She almost ran into Ivy.

“Yep, I sure did.” Ivy cleared her throat. “And now you know what I’m gonna do?”

“What?” Lucy bounced.

“Take a nap. Think your dad will be entertainment enough for the afternoon?” Ivy laughed softly, as if she was in on the secret. But that couldn’t be. Right?

“Yeah! We’ll see you later, Aunt Ivy. Have a good nap!” Lucy skipped over to hug her aunt, breathing in the cookie scent that Ivy always seemed to have.

“Later gator.”

“After a while, crocodile!”

It was no more than fifteen minutes later when Henry came out of the shower. “Aunt Ivy is asleep, Daddy. Let’s go! I’ve been on Pinterest, searching for ideas.” She announced.

“Pin anything good?” Henry calmly responded.

“A few things. Let’s go to Hyperion Heights park! We’ll set it up, buy some balloons and a chalkboard, and then call Aunt Ivy over.” Lucy had it all figured out, Henry laughed.

“Sounds good, kiddo.” And away they went.

Ivy got the text about half an hour later, requesting her presence in Hyperion Height’s park. She knew, instinctively, what it was. But she had no idea what the plan was. And she just— it was special, okay? Always would be. Already.

Pink balloons covered the park. She wasn’t sure how they’d managed to do so much in such a little time, but here it was. They’d also stolen some of her cookies and laid out a picnic with them. Lucy had changed into a cute pink dress with a tutu at the end. Ivy suspected it was bought for this occasion.

Henry took her breath away all over again with the way he looked up at her, hope in his slanted smile and brown eyes. “Go get her, kiddo. I’ve got the cards!” He encouraged Lucy. His daughter ran towards Ivy, and Ivy laughed as she was knocked over.

Oh— if Victoria Belfrey saw her now. Making grass stains with someone who wasn’t even ‘her daughter’ on a perfectly good dress. Her mother would be disgusted. Ivy was delighted.

“Hi Aunt Ivy.” Lucy announced when she finally came up for breath, laughing still breathlessly.

“Hi there. Is there a reason you’ve tackled me?” Ivy returned, smiling as she brushed off the dirt on her dress.

“Yup. I have the important job of distracting you.” Lucy announced, making Ivy immediately turn to Henry suspiciously.

Henry.

Henry who was on one knee.

With something shiny and small and beautiful in his hand, proffered to her.

_Holy crap._

“So actually, it’s Lucy who wanted to speak first.” Henry stated. “So I’ll move out of the way and let the princess talk.”

Lucy did indeed shove her father. Laughing, he fell back.

“Aunt Ivy, I may not have your eyes,” It sounded like a quick little rhyme she’d rehearsed. Ivy knew she didn’t make it up on the spot. “Or your smile.” But it was the most beautiful thing Ivy had heard in her entire life.

“But I’m really hoping you’ll call me your child. SIGN HERE!” Lucy grabbed something from her father’s back pocket. It was a crude adoption paper, definitely written by Lucy. Of course, the actual papers would take a bit of work to get to.

“You can answer now, y’know. I’m not getting any younger!” Lucy sassed off when Ivy had turned to look at Lucy’s father.

“I’m sorry, honey, I thought he was going next.” Ivy apologised breathlessly in a laugh. “Of course I’ll be— whatever you want. You can call me whatever you want, and I’ll call you bitty like your dad, or something, but yes. Yes, yes, yes. You’re my princess too.” She let out a soft sob.

Lucy launched into her, hugging tight and refusing to let go. “Hi Mummy.” She whispered in Ivy’s ear for the first time. Ivy definitely did not cry.

Lucy settled on her lap as her father spoke next. “Ivy, I know we literally just realised that we’ve been fools for so long. But I can’t— I can’t let fear ruin what I want so much.” Henry started. “I’ve had this ring for the past two years, Ivy.” He announced. Ivy gaped at him.

“I’m not the man I once was, when I married Ella. I’m not the man I was yesterday, when I was blind. But from this moment forward, I want to be yours— this lovely mess we’ve created between us three, with Lucy and you and I. I want to have this forever.”

“So I’m asking you, Ivy Belfrey…. Will you marry me?” The slanted grin was wiped off his face when Ivy leaned in and kissed him in lieu of answering.

“Is that a yes?” Henry teased, biting her lip.

“Always a yes.” Ivy whispered, hugging Lucy closer as Henry wrapped an arm around them both. Her family.

She had a family now.

It was a little broken, but it was hers.

He was right. They were a lovely mess.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
